


Daddy's Little Soldier

by Miaki_Kizumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaki_Kizumi/pseuds/Miaki_Kizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in Dean's POV. He will forever be daddy's little soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Soldier

Standing on the ground  
I did not run  
Bringing my hands up  
As I hold my gun;  
I took that shot  
Of what was mine.  
It's ok, I'm daddy's little soldier,  
I do it all the time.

I slice my arm  
As I drew my blood  
Watching it flow,  
Into that cold, dirty mud.  
I stare at it hard,  
Knowing it will catch the ghoul,  
Its ok, I'm daddy's little soldier,  
I'll be his tool.

He is shooting,  
I want it to be done  
But I can't stop  
'Cuz this is all for mom.  
He pauses,  
As I stare,  
It's ok, I'm daddy's little soldier,  
But this is all I can bear.

Drawing my last breath  
As I dropped that gun,  
I look up to Sam  
Hoping he would run.  
I look to the side  
As I see him cry,  
It's ok, I'm daddy's little soldier,  
I did this all the time.


End file.
